Ritsu Tainaka - Ask Me Anything!
by HammersNStrings
Summary: Ever wanted to learn a bit more about me, the drummer of HTT? Of course you did! Well now here's your chance! It's been a few years since college, and Mio and I are together, but hey, ask me anything. Even if its angsty! I can deal with it. Don't leave me bored here! (Follow-up to my Words Unsaid fic. Future AU and INTERACTIVE!)
1. Prologue

What's up, everyone? Welcome to my AMA!

I'll never forget the day I confessed to Mio. It was one of those times where fate just kind of grabs you by the reproductive bits and flings you around like a cheap date at a skeevy karaoke bar. So yeah, spoiler alert - she said yes and we've been happily married for the past however many years.

But since all of you happy folks seemed to love the angsty story of my confession to this girl, maybe I'll give you some more of that. Though I'm not sure why you guys look forward to my inner angst and pain, I'm here to entertain and inform. And you know me, if there's an emotion to be had, that sucker is right there on my sleeve. But I warn you that the aforementioned love of my life is peering intently over my shoulder, so The Dangerous Queen herself will be in for just as wild of a ride as you are.

I'm more than happy to take requests, so if you really want to hear about something from our lives, feel free to chime in with the little "Review" button that so many people love to ignore. That's right, this is interactive. It's me and you... oh, and Mio too. But please, I beg of you, don't ask about the sex life, okay? She's embarrassed enough as is to do this, and I've got enough bumps on the head from this chick for one lifetime. So please? For the sake of my thoroughly concussed brain?

So fire away! If I don't see anything here, I'll just ramble incoherently like I always do. But before I go, I figure you'd probably want to know about me. Well, I'm a full-time wife and mama, I'm also a full time boring job worker, a more-than-part-time drummer, and I love taking that whole "gender binary" thing and flipping it on its friggin' ear.

In short, I'm Ritsu Tainaka, badass drummer and lovemaker. Oww! I mean, just drummer. Jeez, it's like she's got two steel plates attached to her arms.

 _3's from Mio. The Dangerous Queen sees all. Rawr._


	2. My First Time

Wow, so it appears that you all are just a bunch of perverted monkeys, huh? Wanting to know all about our first time and how Mio was really scared and…. OW! Fine. The Dangerous Queen doesn't want to talk about that right off the bat, so Her Highness will get what she wants. By the way, she's a perfect score in my book! But instead of embarrassing said perfect score, I'll tell you about another first time… the first time we sang together.

Now, for those of you who know me, you know that I'm great at many, many things! Photography! Cake eating! Adorable arrogance! But the one thing I'm not good at all at is singing, which is why I left the vocals to Yui and Mio. But I can remember one day shortly after we started dating…

* * *

"But you never sing with me," she whined in that adorable way that only she can manage. It takes all I can to laugh it off as I readjust my yellow headband. She won't get away with it that easily.

"Sorry, babes, but that's the rules. I make the beat to make you move your feet. No singing out of me," I stuck my tongue out at her and remember her reaction. She just rolled her eyes and started her stereo.

We were in her room, and since she wanted to be up front with her family about things (of course she did, responsible little girl), she had told them all about us. Her parents were nice enough about things, and I think it helped that they knew me from all the years of friendship. But still, I was nervous in her house with her. Now we were… _dating_.

It wasn't long before a song came on, and of course it was a duet. It was as if she planned it that way. She started singing and gently took my hands, smiling softly and leading me up from my sitting position on her bed. I didn't admit it, but I liked it (and still like it) when she can be pushy and insistent. It shows she cares.

And so there she was, leaning forward and singing to me while I folded my arms and blew up my cheeks in indignation. Seeing right through this, she pressed on my cheeks, causing me to sputter all over my uniform shirt. Worse things than that have happened before though, so I didn't mind a little of my own spit.

But the funny thing was that she grabbed my arms and started jerking me from one side to the other in an attempt to dance. "Oh come on, Ritsu… don't you want to sing just one verse? For me…?" She gave me that damned adorable look with those damned adorable eyes and blinked so innocently. I felt my heart melt.

My hand went up to her forehead and lightly smacked her, but I made sure to do it with a smile. "You know my voice is awful. I don't know why you want me to sing…"

But her part of the duet came back on before she answered. Instead, she just began singing once more. But as she completed her line, she gave me a little kiss on the tip of my nose. That's when I realized that this was what I was waiting all those years for. Not great, huge nights of orgasmic bliss. There would be plenty of those later on. But just the innocent touch of her lips to my nose that showed me she cared.

My heart soared and at the next chance I had, I began to sing… well, I tried to sing the best I could. It was an upbeat song, which is my favorite. Once I started to sing, she broke out in a smile that made me feel like the most important girl in the world. I knew she was only smiling for me, and that made me feel… well, words can't even describe it.

We finished the song, singing to each other as if our lives depended on it, with Mio grabbing a hair brush for me to sing into while she sang into her hair straightener. At last, the song faded out, and she broke into another smile.

"See, baka? You have a lovely voice. I wish I could hear it more often…"

"Well, I guess I can try," I said with a mischievous grin.

For the next four minutes, I serenaded her with the most intentionally bad screeching that had ever come out of my mouth… and that's saying something!

* * *

Well, I know that's not what you're expecting, but I earned a peck on the cheek for that one. See? I can be a good girl sometimes. :P


End file.
